


by the numbers;

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: they really did a number on each other.
Relationships: Fundy/Dream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	by the numbers;

**_tick. tock. the clock counts down._ **

**_seven._** Dream tries it at first, tries looking and sounding the part of the sad, broken, imprisoned person, but Fundy look at him with sharp eyes and says, “Cut the bullshit man, we both know what you’re really like.” It takes him aback.

 ** _six._** There was a story, one that he heard as a child, of a candlelight that was too boastful. One whose light was quickly snuffed out with just gust of wind, having everything taken away from him. Dream wonders if maybe children’s stories have always been a warning. 

**_five._** Despite knowing how Dream really is, Fundy keeps on visiting. He does it almost every day. Fundy talks about everything and nothing. Fundy talks about how the world has moved on without him, without Dream. Fundy never answers Dream’s inquiry on why he visits.

 ** _four._** Aside from Fundy, it’s Tommy who frequently visits him. Always, Tommy would ask him a question: _who do you care about?_ Dream never has an answer for it. After all, didn’t he, himself say it? He has lost all care for the people in this server. Cut off all the strings, burned all the bridges. Dream cares for no one.

 ** _three._** Today, Fundy breaches the topic of one of the things he’s never talked about: _their failure of a wedding_. “It was my fault too, wasn’t it, Dream?” _What?_ “I basically forced you. It was too soon, wasn’t it?” Dream doesn’t understand Fundy. He doesn’t understand Fundy _at all_. “I should have been patient. That’s what I should have done, right?” Dream quells the feeling inside of him that _wants_ to understand him.

 ** _two._** Fundy rarely ever talks about himself. It’s always about _someone else_. About Tommy’s hotel and about Techno’s recruitment on his anarchist group, about Puffy and the new people she’s taken under her wing, about Ranboo and the ice cream shop - almost, as if, he was someone from outside looking in. When asked about it, Fundy smiles. “I always was on the outside. I have never been a part of it.”

 ** _one._** Then came the days of Fundy never visiting. It’s happened before, of course. Three days, four. Sometimes even a week. But it’s been two weeks without Fundy. Two weeks without his stories from the outside. Tommy had visited. Puffy had too. Dream watches the clock. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock_. He watches it, and waits. Who does he care about? Perhaps he has an answer now.

 ** _zero._** Fundy’s always been this way, a bit too dramatic, sometimes even reckless. In such respects, they’re the same, aren’t they? So when he finally reappears in front of Dream again, with his hand outstretched and a smile in his face, Dream feels the same flutter he felt when Fundy first knelt to ask for his hand.

Together, they run.

_**it's time to turn back the clock.** _

_**time to see the mirror on the other side.** _

**_zero._ **His mother had used to tell him, the importance of loyalty, of sticking together. His mother had used to tell him, about the importance of love. His mother, inevitably, is also the first one to leave him, along with so many others who did.

 ** _one._** He’s been left alone, forgotten. Hasn’t he given the world enough? Hasn’t he done enough? But the world is cruel, especially to him. The world is cruel, and maybe it’s time for him to accept it as such.

 ** _two._** He visits his ex-husband, in prison, to see how he manages being cut off from the world, but the _idiotic_ man is still filled with pride, with the confidence that he can escape this. Dream puts up a sob story, and the only thing Fundy says in reply is “Cut the bullshit, man.” Once, long ago, Fundy has fallen in love with him, this man who left him too. “We both know what you’re really like.” 

**_three._ **He watches everyone go on with their life, especially with Dream now in prison. He watches the world go one without Dream, without _him_. _Without Fundy._

 ** _four._ **“It was my fault too, wasn’t it, Dream?” Fundy just wanted to know. He wanted Dream to hate him too. Hatred, after all, is better than indifference, better than being invisible. “I basically forced you. It was too soon, wasn’t it?” He watches the prisoner avoid his eyes. _Hate me, Dream_. But hatred… it doesn’t just come in all of a sudden, does it? It creeps in, quietly. It festers. “I should have been patient. That’s what I should have done, right?”

 ** _five._ **He visits Dream almost every day. He tells him of the new people who’s just entered and of Tommy’s hotel, of Ranboo and the ice cream shop. Fundy tells him stories of the outside. “You speak as if you’re not a part of them,” Dream says quietly. Fundy smiles in reply.

 ** _six_.** “Will you visit again tomorrow?” Dream asks. It almost makes Fundy laugh despairingly. All this waiting, and Dream doesn’t even hate him. Fundy doesn’t reply. He doesn’t visit Dream for a few weeks either.

 ** _seven._** It took him some time to decide - but maybe, just maybe, having _Dream see_ him isn’t as bad as it sounds. That’s what he thinks of, when he begins his plan of breaking a certain someone out of jail.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone's interested, i made a playlist for this fic! https://clairedreems.tumblr.com/post/642542735421751296


End file.
